Irish Slytherin (DracoXoc)
by LittleSlytherina
Summary: Isabella Nolan is determined to get the Slytherin she wants and it seems she has the luck of the Irish on her side... but luck runs out. (DracoXoc)
1. Chapter 1

The youngest of the 3 Nolan girls sat at in the grand hall near the end of the Slytherin table so she could leave quickly without getting trampled by other students eager to escape.

She played with the single silver braclet she was allowed to wear her family crest dangled as the single charm.

The elbow of the girl sitting next to her brought her out of her daydream.

ISABELLA'S POV.

I turned to Pansy and she nodded to the note that had landed in front of me. I turned my head to look at the Ginger Gryffindor and smiled goofily.

"You're not staring at the blood traitor again are you?" Pansy scrunched up her nose and made the most unnatractive face.

Milicent kicked her under the table, "Leave her alone Pansy."

"Sod of cow face!" I looked back down at the note on my now chicken free plate and ignored the two Slytherins.

I unfolded it. "Dear Bella, a group of us are sneaking out of our dorm tonight to go swimming in the black lake and we're wondering if you'd like to come?" The writing was unmistakable as Rons and I smiled to myself.

Suddenly the note was snatched from my hand by none other than Draco Malfoy, I sighed and turned to smile at the disgruntled looking Slytherin, "Can I help you love?"

"Who's your new boyfriend?"

O stood swiftly, red hair swishing over my shoulder, "I don't remember having an old boyfriend so what's it to you?"

He stopped his next words with eyes wide. Was there something on my face? I turned to ask Pansy for a mirror and realised the whole hall was looking at us. Were we that loud?

Suddenly the yummy chicken I had nomd didn't seem so appetising and my stomach didn't feel like keeping it down, "OH NO,"

I pushed Draco out of my way and ran towards the doors as Snape entered, "no," too late. My dinner was regurgetated right onto Snape's once clean black robes.

The whole hall burst into cackling laughter and I felt the red hot burn of a blush gracing my cheeks, "Sorry sir," I side stepped my Potions Professor and high tailed it out of the hall.

"CHILDREN QUIET PLEASE!", Mcgonagall boomed behind me.

I feel onto the cold ground outside, back pressed into the wall.

Someone sat beside me, "What's up buttercup?" I looked at my big sister beside me and didn't reply, "Well I personally think Dumbledore has a new practical jokes-ter on his hands because that was hilarious!" I laughed a smidge," DID YOU SEE SNAPES FACE!"

She pulled a face of utter disgust and I burst into laughted, "Haha made you laugh," an scerene silence settled over us, "So... Draco."

My fist collided with her arm "OH SHUT UP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mcgonagall swept through the doors and stood before us, "Miss Nolan please get up off the floor." I stood in sync with my sister and Mcgonagall continued, "Please report down to the hospital wing Poppy is in need of you."

I started walking away.

"I meant Keelin not yourself Isabella." She sighed in frustration, "You may go back to your dorm." and re-entered the hall.

My sister ruffled my hair and walked away, calling over her shoulder before she completely disappeared, "This isn't the last of the Draco situation, I will found out what's going on."

I shook my head at my sisters words. There was no situation... was there?

I mean we had never been friends, never talked, or associated for that matter. Despite the fact we were purebloods the Malfoys had never been close friends with the Nolans. Sure we had money and a high reputation but I guess our families just never got along and my parents never seem to bother forcing friendships or marriages on us like most other pureblood families. You wouldn't find a Nolan in any history book who has married a cousin... too bad I can't say the same for the Malfoys. We didn't exactly have the same morals either. Bullying just wasn't acceptable and boy was Draco a bully...I'm not exactly sure of the Deatheater count in my family either but it didn't bother me all too much unlike most Slytherins.

Would my parents even think Draco was a good boyfriend? WHAT AM I SAYING HE ISN'T EVER GOING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND... Who would want to be with a failure Slytherin like me... I kind of doubt if I was meant to be in Slytherin... until I do something that lives true to the stereotypes.

I sat on a seat under the big tree in the garden... is that what it was called?

"So... are you and Weasle a thing?"

I jumped and turned to Draco. Keep cool Bella. Cool like an icecube, "N-n-noope why?" Fabulous! Stuttering!

"No reason." Then he walked off wearing that oh so menacing smirk... wait what. Walked off?

I jumped off the seat, tripping over my robes, "Where do you think you're going Malfoy!?" He stopped and his eyes looked hurt at me using his last name, "You can't just walk off through a conversation... it's mean." I made a look of mock hurt and clutched my chest, "It hurt Draco, right here!"

"Wrong side."

ooohhhh, "Right here!"

My cheeky grin reflected in his grey eyes... wow... they were really grey. I stepped closer and looked slightly up into his eyes, inches away, no blue. Wow they were pretty, you can always trust blue eyes... dark eyes are for villains... the hero always has blue eyes. His were so clear and innocent... so...

"Um, Isabelle what are yo..."

That was the day I kissed Draco Malfoy.


End file.
